


Глаза в глаза - лица не разглядеть

by LamiraMetius



Category: Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:16:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiraMetius/pseuds/LamiraMetius
Summary: Используя в своих хитрых планах слабости других людей, не слишком увлекайся - или можешь внезапно обнаружить, что это уже твои слабости.Преканон. Текст содержит минорный спойлер к Zero Escape: Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors.Прозопагнозия, или лицевая агнозия (от др.-греч. πρόσωπον, prósōpon — лицо и ἀγνωσία, agnōsía — неузнавание) — это расстройство восприятия лица, при котором способность узнавать лица потеряна, но при этом способность узнавать предметы в целом сохранена.Написано для WTF Rare Games 2019





	Глаза в глаза - лица не разглядеть

Итак, почти два десятка детей для участия в нашем эксперименте выбраны, изъяты и распределены. Группа на «Гигантик» отправляется через час, группа из Невады уже подтвердила прибытие. Пройдет несколько часов — и величайший эксперимент современной науки уже ничто не будет в силах остановить. Поймут ли нас? Признают ли оправданными наши решения? Смогут ли оценить по достоинству?

Конечно, нет.

Я полностью отдаю себе отчет в происходящем: восемнадцать похищенных детишек поставят крест на любой карьере и сломают любую судьбу. Когда игра закончится, восемнадцать похищенных станут восемнадцатью мертвыми, тут ничего не поделаешь, не возвращать же их обратно по домам. Гентаро, правда, планирует удерживать их для дальнейшего изучения, но я считаю, что это замкнутый круг: дети нужны для исследования морфогенетического поля. Если наша теория работает, значит, они могут передать информацию во внешний мир, используя только свои мозги, и оставлять их в живых слишком опасно. Если нет — то зачем они нужны? А про использование сопорила как амнезиака еще слишком рано говорить.

Мы еще раз обсудим позже, когда будут достигнуты конкретные результаты. В конце концов, я устраиваю эту игру с совершенно конкретной… конкретными целями, и глупо даже начинать обдумывать последствия, не имея хотя бы предварительных результатов. Но остановить эти мысли я не могу.

Пора признать: я, Нагиса Ниджисаки, все же испытываю некоторый дискомфорт. Боюсь ли я наказания за убийство детей? Отвержения научным сообществом? Моральных терзаний? Гнева Освобождения Духа?

Все это правда. Разумеется. Часть правды.

Картина целиком, конечно, несколько сложнее.

***

Все началось в тот день, когда Гентаро Хонго прошел мимо меня на улице, даже не обернувшись.

Конечно, можно начать рассматривать ситуацию под разными углами. Начать размышлять о моменте, когда ребенок впервые сталкивается с ограниченностью своих возможностей. Или когда впервые осознаёт, что откуда-то впереди скалится непредсказуемый темный оскал неминуемой смерти. Вспомнить первую досаду, когда, несмотря на все усилия, не получалось донести до собеседника твою — настолько очевидную! — мысль. Все это важно. Все это сыграло свою роль, как и генетика, наследственность, воспитание в семье, но надо быть честным: путь, который привел меня к похищению восемнадцати детей и их неизбежному убийству, начался десять лет назад, когда я стоял перед дверью магазина и с моего лица сползала приветственная улыбка, сменяясь гримасой недоумения и легкого разочарования.

Я был поражен.

Мы с Хонго работали вместе уже третий год, и мне казалось, что все идет хорошо. Конечно, он был моим начальником — но начальником хорошим, внимательным, увлеченным работой. Полгода назад он внезапно получил повышение и почти сразу же предложил мне перевод в его новый отдел. «Я считаю, что ты вполне справишься, Ниджисаки», «Твои навыки и верность компании очевидны», «Мне нужен по-настоящему надежный человек». Конечно, этот перевод стал поводом для множества сплетен и слухов в «Крейдл Фармацевтикал», но дела в компании уже катились под гору, так что надолго скандала не хватило.

Вокруг все разваливалось, но мы работали как проклятые, и там, где в ситуацию вмешивался Хонго, дела начинали идти на лад. Меня восхищала его работоспособность, его уверенность, его неизменное спокойствие и осторожный нейтралитет во всех конфликтах. Работая с ним, я начинал верить, что, может быть, «Крейдл Фармацевтикал» и выплывет из кризиса — особенно если они вовремя признают проблему и уберут с поста генерального директора нынешнее ничтожество.

Назначив на его место Хонго.

Который включит меня в свою команду.

Да.

Словом, сложно описать тот шок, который я испытал, когда мой очень перспективный начальник просто прошел мимо меня на улице, не обернувшись, не кивнув и даже не сделав вид, что заметил меня.

Варианты в духе «у него есть брат-близнец» пришлось отмести как нереалистичные: после вчерашней бессонной ночи у шефа лопнул сосуд в глазу, и сейчас я был к нему как раз достаточно близко, чтобы разглядеть ровно то же самое красное пятно.

Как и практически любой здравомыслящий человек, я ценю свою безопасность и хорошие перспективы. Ценил и тогда.

Ладно. Что нам должен говорить аналитический подход? Надо корректно выяснить, чем я вызвал недовольство Хонго, исправить ситуацию и снова заручиться его расположением. И, желательно, увеличить степень близости: утратив то, что имел, я был вынужден осознать, насколько мне выгодно иметь такое покровительство — и действовать соответственно.

Сложно недооценить мое удивление, когда на следующее утро Хонго поприветствовал меня так, словно ничего и не было. Все та же улыбка, все то же сдержанное обаяние и безукоризненная вежливость, все та же бесконечная гора дел… глупости! Что, в самом деле его абсолютный близнец, гуляющий по улицам в абсолютно такой же одежде? Я был уже настроен выяснить. Я стал внимательнее.

Слухи о том, что Хонго не сегодня-завтра получит очередное повышение, усиливали мою внимательность во много раз. Ему предстояло получить место с правом голоса в совете директоров!

Конечно, быть акулой лучше, чем реморой, но когда всю жизнь ты не обладал ни мощными челюстями, ни угрожающим видом, и когда всех твоих преимуществ — то, что у тебя получилось внезапно прилипнуть к кому-то посильнее, держаться за него нужно до конца.

Наверное, именно поэтому я и отметил, что шеф вовсе не в таком восторге, как стоило бы ожидать. Он словно витал в облаках и то и дело мрачнел, отвечал на вопросы невпопад и предпочитал оставаться в одиночестве у себя в офисе. Это было странно: моя «акула» до этого момента двигалась успешно и уверенно, и подобный карьерный рост выглядел логичным продолжением ситуации. Но с каждым днём он мрачнел, и с каждым днём мое недоумение росло.

Ситуацию — неумышленно — спас младший лаборант Кубота. Это тогда он был младшим лаборантом, конечно же, и наверняка он догадывается, что сейчас я за что-то ему благодарен. Конечно, он гений, с этим спорить нельзя — но кому бы нужна была его гениальность, если бы однажды дождливым осенним вечером он не рассказывал в столовой о том, как Хонго зазнался и даже не обратил на него внимания, когда они столкнулись нос к носу на входе в метро.

Да, шеф пользовался метро. Говорил, так быстрее и всегда можно точно рассчитать время.

Итак, случай игнорирования перестал быть разовым: что однажды было случайностью, не могло быть ей дважды. Но требовался эксперимент.

***

Гипотеза: Гентаро Хонго не узнает людей, с которыми работает, вне рабочих условий.

Методология эксперимента: встретиться с ним по случайности во внерабочее время.

Шаги:

— узнать его домашний адрес (выполнено);

— последовать за ним после работы (выполнено);

— подстроить случайную встречу (выполнено в первый же вечер после того, как объект наблюдения вышел в магазин).

Итог: прямое столкновение не вызвало узнавания. Объект извинился и уступил дорогу, не выказывая узнавания или удивления.

Странно.

Теория: Гентаро Хонго не узнает людей, встречаясь с ними в нестандартных обстоятельствах.

Методология эксперимента: отправить лаборанта Куботу вслед за покинувшим рабочее место Гентаро Хонго, чтобы передать ему забытые документы.

Шаги:

— выкрасть документы (выполнено);

— вызвать к себе лаборанта Куботу и отдать инструкции (выполнено);

— наблюдать с верхних этажей (выполнено);

— допросить лаборанта Куботу (выполнено).

Итог: Хонго узнал лаборанта и вел себя как обычно. Уже после завершения эксперимента я отметил, что на Куботе был лабораторный халат и крупный бейдж с именем.

Интересно.

Теория: Гентаро Хонго не узнает людей, и это зависит от обстоятельств, в которых он находится.

Теория: Гентаро Хонго не узнает людей, и это зависит от состояния, внешнего вида этих людей.

Теория: у шефа лицевая агнозия.

Методология эксперимента: инициировать встречу с ним после работы, переодевшись и сменив прическу.

Необходимая подготовка: изучение работ психологов по прозопагнозии и связанным с ней проблемам, составление плана действий, выработка эмоциональной тактики.

Вперёд.

***

Конечно, это заняло некоторое время: поначалу я был сбит с толку внешней уверенностью Хонго и воспринял идею его возможных проблем с восприятием как несерьезную и не требующую дополнительного анализа. Но чем дальше углублялся, тем большие бездны мне открывались: прозопагнозия в большем приближении оказалась штукой с последствиями.

Низкая социальная адаптированность? Нет, ну это явно не про него. Это же Хонго, уверенный, спокойный и невероятно компетентный. Хонго, который всегда найдет верные слова, чтобы успокоить и подбодрить, верные поступки, чтобы отдел вышел на максимальную результативность, и верный момент, чтобы отпустить всех отдыхать. Его опыт, уверенность и сила духа всегда нас подбадривали, хотя не могу сказать, что он был сильно старше. И вот этот человек — социопат, который не может позволить себе расслабиться, потому что в каждую секунду не уверен в том, кто с ним говорит? Серьезно?

Если да, то, возможно, все это время я имел дело с хорошо сконструированной социальной маской. И что увижу под ней… а что бы и ни увидел, если это поможет на пути к тёплому местечку в совете директоров «Крейдл Фармацевтикал» или любой другой корпорации подобного уровня. Пока что мой путь к лучшим перспективам обеспечивал Хонго — а значит, за него стоило держаться.

Да, на моем гербе была бы репора. Нет, не горжусь. Но это делает жизнь… легче.

Должен признать, было немного страшно стоять перед дверью его кабинета: для чистоты эксперимента на мне была полностью новая одежда и обувь, волосы убраны назад с участием нескольких десятков заколок и огромного количества геля, и разумеется, я не оставил никаких бейджиков, пропускных карт и тому подобной ерунды. Эксперимент должен был быть чистым.

Я открыл дверь.

Хонго посмотрел на меня — и все сомнения пропали.

Несмотря на все усилия, я выглядел абсолютно и полностью как Нагиса Ниджисаки, просто одетый иначе и с зализанными волосами. Мне не шло. Я выглядел страшненько, но это был я — а в глазах Хонго не было ни намека на узнавание.

Он встал навстречу. Задавал вопросы, которые были логичными в этой ситуации — «что-то случилось?», «проблемы в лаборатории?» — если бы он не говорил со мной. Смотрел своим мягким, уверенным взглядом и не видел, не понимал, не знал.

Восхитительно.

Если он будет так смотреть на совет директоров и так же их не узнавать — долго не продержится… и наверняка сам это понимает.

— Все в порядке, насколько я знаю, — звук голоса заставил его вздрогнуть и сощуриться. Это как говорить с очень слабо видящим человеком, который почему-то не надел очки, с той только разницей, что прозопагнозия очками не исправляется. И ничем не исправляется.

— Тогда в чем дело? — он все еще не называл имени, и я видел, как его взгляд медленно, осторожно, чтобы не выдать беспокойства, обшаривает меня в поисках подтверждений или опровержений. Это было немного неловко, и я сам не ожидал, что подобное поведение может вызвать во мне определенное… сочувствие?

Я был все ещё молод, наверное. Впечатлителен. Я все ещё помнил, как мечтал работать в медицине, чтобы спасать жизни людей. Сейчас, оборачиваясь назад, я вижу на своем месте растерянного дурака с комплексом бога, но тогда — о, тогда я на себя не смотрел. Я был опьянён властью над эмоциями человека, которого уважал и от которого зависел. Мне нравилась каждая секунда, и — к счастью — я предпочел ту перспективу, которая не включала в себя шантаж и прочие ему подобные вещи.

— Я просто хотел сказать вам, — импровизировать пришлось просто на бегу, я ничего не хотел говорить, когда входил в комнату, и вообще эту часть плана не прорабатывал. — Что завтра обедаю с секретарем коммерческого директора. И постараюсь сделать так, чтобы к первым вашим заседаниям по каким-нибудь новомодным веяниям в зале встреч совета директоров участники гарантированно были поименованы. Таблички, именные папки… это всегда выглядит солидно, им понравится.

А мне нравилось то, что я видел. Разумеется, этот обед я только что придумал. Разумеется, завтра мне придется потратить множество сил чтобы обещание стало реальностью — но оказывается, мне нравится, когда на меня смотрят вот так.

Неуверенность. Страх. Надежда. Осознание. Ох, мистер Хонго, вам это идёт.

— Ниджисаки… — и этот медленный, неуверенный голос тоже хорош. Наверняка, существуют мужчины, которые совершенно безразличны к ощущению власти и контроля, но это явно не я. — Ты… давно ты знаешь?

Он быстро приходил в себя. Растерянность уступала место сдержанному спокойствию, и я почти чувствовал, как восстанавливается дистанция… Восстанавливается — но так и не становится полностью прежней.

— Я умею не болтать лишний раз, — я пожал плечами, обходя тему с «когда», направляясь к основной цели разговора. — Но сейчас кажется, что эта ситуация для вас тяжеловата, и я мог бы сделать её немного легче. Простите мою бестактность.

Поклон, так чтобы не смотреть ему в лицо, чтобы не… хм, интересно, а он может понять, что у моего лица есть выражение? Отличит торжествующую усмешку от расстройства? Дружескую улыбку от оскала?

— Я ценю вашу помощь, — его голос совсем восстанавливается. Все, это тот самый Хонго, которого я знал и уважал все это время. А теперь, пожалуй, уважаю ещё сильнее. — Если удастся протащить идею с табличками, мне будет существенно легче первое время.

— Я уверен, что эта идея будет принята. На тонущем корабле цепляются за любые доски, и сменить хоть что-нибудь они согласятся легко. Это создаст ощущение уверенности. Хотя мы оба знаем, что на самом деле стоит менять в Крейдл Фармацевтикалс.

— В самом деле? — поразительно! Мгновение назад я смотрел на него сверху вниз, и вот уже опускаю голову и чувствую себя неловко. Да, Хонго — самая удачная из возможных ставок в этой игре…

— Разумеется. Всё. И начать с переосмысления своего места на рынке и аудитории, на которую ориентирована наша продукция… — я осекся, почувствовав на своем лице его немного удивленный взгляд. А потом Хонго достал из стола папку и протянул мне.

— Задержитесь ненадолго? Раз уж вы все равно здесь.

И при появлении такой возможности отказываться было ну совершенно нелепо.

***

Следующую пару недель я до сих пор вспоминаю как самую волнительную в своей жизни. Прорыв произошел по всем позициям: пара обедов с секретарями людей рангом повыше внезапно были именно так результативны, как я ожидал, Хонго вызывал меня для обсуждений постоянно, и каждый раз было все интереснее и интереснее. Мы совпали взглядами.

Вытаскивать «Крейдл Фармацевтикал» из бездны, в которую компанию загнало нынешнее руководство, стоило через смену профиля, переориентацию, отказ от ряда позиций в производстве — в общем, в первую очередь следовало остановиться и подумать, куда компания идёт сейчас. То, что у меня вертелось в голове на уровне концепций, у Хонго было готовой к исполнению идеей, которую уже хоть сегодня — совету директоров. Уровнем меньше тут уже ничего не сделаешь, не та свобода принятия решений.

Да, все мои мысли занимал совет директоров. И наши небольшие проблемы, которые должны были решиться за счёт табличек на столах, хорошего личного секретаря и осторожности в отношении внерабочих контактов. Хонго скрывал от коллег свои сложности столько лет, и я был почти уверен: все будет прекрасно. Сказать больше, я был почти уверен в том, что если объяснить совету директоров проблему, то проблемы не будет вовсе… но к счастью, мне хватило сдержанности и мозгов не поднимать эту тему. Хонго имел право на свои слабости, пока эти слабости не мешали моей карьере. Тем более что их сторонний эффект меня восхищал.

Я наблюдал. Присматривался. Отмечал нюансы направления взгляда, мимики, напряжения мышц — наблюдал и складывал в единую картину, и немного пьянел от ощущения контроля. Я — знаю — твою — слабость, я вижу тебя уязвимым, значит, ты от меня зависишь, значит, ты сделаешь так, как мне нужно.

Взрослые люди, — занудно подсказывал мне внутренний голос, — не позволяют подобным вещам контролировать свою жизнь. Хонго едва ли настолько зависим от своей болезни и, с учетом его карьерного роста, должен быть крайне стрессоустойчив. Попытки прямой манипуляции скорее всего приведут к тому, что он вышвырнет меня с работы и вкатит вдогонку какой-нибудь судебный иск.

Внутренний голос хотелось послать ко всем чертям. Этот зануда вечно портит мне удовольствие. Но было в его нытье что-то рациональное. Манипулировать можно по-разному. Прямое «я знаю, что ты болен, поэтому сделай так, как я хочу» не сработало бы, факт. Мне нужно было быть совсем немного тоньше. Поэтому я приносил Хонго кофе — несмотря на то, что у него для этого была секретарша, само собой. Я проводил у него те вечера, которые не проводил за обеспечением его интересов на встречах с другими людьми. Помогал ему с репетицией речи — не то, чтобы она нуждалась в моих дополнениях, надо признать, все-таки шеф был и старше, и опытнее, и прекрасно знал, что именно хочет сказать. Словом, я попадался на глаза, был комфортен, приятен и полезен. И готов был продолжать попадаться на глаза и приносить кофе еще очень, очень долго — лишь бы этот совершенно потрясающий человек делал карьеру дальше, тащил меня за собой и учил всему, что знает.

Хонго обладал невероятным умением задавать ситуации рабочий настрой. Первый раз в жизни я так отдыхал, разговаривая о работе и так ждал наступления вечера, чтобы поговорить о работе еще немного. Я пытался перехватить взглядом проявления его болезни, но вместо этого смотрел, любовался тем, как у него горят глаза при разговорах о перспективах «Крейдл Фармацевтикал». Да, этот человек знал, куда мы идем…

И естественно, когда за ним закрылась дверь конференц-зала Совета Директоров, начался самый страшный час моей жизни. Буквально. Самый.

Я смотрел на телефон почти постоянно, но все равно упустил момент, когда просигналил виброзвонок. Чуть не порвал карман, чуть не уронил все на свете — а потом чуть не выкинул телефон, когда оказалось, что это магазину у дома внезапно и ни с чего вздумалось прислать мне уведомление о скидке.

Я прошел по коридору. Потом обратно. Потом обратно. Потом обратно.

Это заняло две минуты. Одну шестидесятую от прогнозируемого времени ожидания.

Никогда в жизни не курил, а тут захотелось.

Еще захотелось выпить, но было тем более нельзя.

Я прошел по коридору. Потом обратно. Налетел коленом на кадку с каким-то отвратительным цветком, прошипел сквозь зубы ругательство, поймал на себе недоуменный взгляд от секретаря на входе в конференц-зал, почувствовал себя идиотом и решительно, категорически, отважно ушел.

Серьезно. У Хонго не эпилепсия, не припадки — даже если ситуация пойдет по худшему сценарию, я ничего не смогу сделать. Незачем болтаться рядом и зарабатывать себе сомнительную репутацию. В идеале вообще-то пойти поработать. У меня все еще есть моя основная должность, обязательства, за выполнение которых мне платят деньги…

Естественно, я пошел в кабинет к шефу. Секретарша бросила на меня чуть недоуменный взгляд, но я обаятельно улыбнулся, изобразил неразборчивым движением рук «мне туда срочно», и она вернулась к своему кроссворду. Или чем там сейчас увлекаются молоденькие хорошенькие девушки, соцсетями?

Интересно, она считает, что шеф на нее засматривается? Мордашка ничего, макияж весьма удачный…

А он вообще их не видит. Что краски, что само лицо.

Ни у кого. И у меня тоже не видит.

В общем, оборачиваясь назад, я должен назвать свое состояние тихой затяжной истерикой. Естественно, я улыбнулся секретарше и попросил принести мне кофе. Я достал из принтера несколько чистых листов и начал набрасывать план по финансовому аудиту: если у шефа получится, надо будет первым делом аудит инициировать, а у нас руки не дошли. Открыть ноутбук, поискать, собрать список контор — потом надо будет добывать по ним коммерческие предложения. Совершенно не моя работа, но напрячь мозги в непривычную сторону иногда бывает интересно…

Я неистово паниковал примерно полтора часа. Это выражалось в исчерканных карандашом листах, семи вкладках в Блокноте, трех телефонных звонках, одной жалобе в надзорные органы и трех выпитых чашках кофе с лимоном без сахара.

Просто чтобы прояснить ситуацию: я пью кофе с молоком, молочной пенкой, сливками и сиропом. Эту дрянь с лимоном пьет Хонго, и я искренне считаю, что у него что-то со вкусовыми рецепторами. Три раза я пытался объяснить девочке, что мне нужен кофе с молоком, но отвлекался, и потом внезапно обнаруживал чашку пустой.

Гадость редкостная, как он это пьет?

Когда дверь открылась, я вопреки всяким приличиям пытался доесть лимон и от этого страдал. Мне было горько, кисло, а ещё мне было совершенно не важно, потому что шеф вошёл, тщательно закрыл за собой дверь, прислонился к ней спиной и медленно сполз на пол. Аккуратно так. Размеренными и неторопливыми движениями. Кажется, он не заметил меня сразу — сидел несколько мгновений, или минут, я не знаю, он просто сидел, обхватив себя руками за плечи, а я просто сидел с непрожеванным куском лимона и ждал, и смотрел, и уже готов был взорваться, потому что ну сколько, сколько можно…

— Все хорошо. Они согласились. На все.

Сказал сразу же, как заметил меня. Знал, что это я — впрочем, а кто ещё…

Получилось?

Получилось!

Черта б с два там был любой другой исход, это мой Хонго, и он чертов гений, и он вытащит меня к богатству, славе и карьере! Так, только сейчас опять надо не испортить ситуацию. Посмотреть трезвым взглядом.

Доесть лимон.

Так, сделано. Теперь трезвым взглядом — и два раза смотреть не надо, чтобы понять, что шеф вымотан до состояния, в котором и себя-то в зеркале не узнать… в смысле, нормальному человеку. То есть здоровому.

Интересно, а ему бриться по утрам тяжело?

Я встал, медленно пересёк комнату, опустился рядом с Хонго на колени. Это было, разумеется, грубейшим нарушением субординации — но я мог увидеть его бледное лицо с глубоко залегшими тенями под глазами, его дрожащие пальцы и бешено бьющийся на шее и висках пульс. Это было невежливо с моей стороны, говоря прямо. Очень невежливо.

Я обнял его за плечи, легонько подталкивая так, чтобы его голова коснулась моего плеча.

Не буду врать, что это была часть коварного плана, я давно обдумывал перспективу сближения и не сомневался в том, какой момент выбрать. Наоборот, я не раз читал, что люди с прозопагнозией имеют сложности в личных отношениях: ну кому понравится партнёр, который не может запомнить лица того, с кем просыпается рядом каждое утро? Ещё я не считал себя красавчиком. Ещё я считал, что любовные связи на работе — это совсем никуда не годится. Ещё я в какой-то момент ничего не решал, потому что меня уже обнимали в ответ, а потом еще и целовали, и руки у Хонго уже не дрожали, и на губах была мягкая улыбка, и его немного расфокусированный взгляд казался мне даже приятным, когда мы были так близко.

***

Наверное, это могла бы быть одна из множества просто неплохих историй счастливых семейных союзов. Для него я был человеком, готовым терпеть его болезнь и все связанные с ней сложности, для меня он был наставником, учителем и поддержкой на пути к карьерным высотам. Я осознанно не поднимаю тему любви: все, что про нее, всегда запутано, немного нервно и словно бы искусственно. Долгосрочные союзы строятся на более крепком фундаменте — и у нас этот фундамент был. Мы почти что выправили путь развития «Крейдл Фрамацевтикал» так, чтобы компания хотя бы немного чуть медленнее тонула, и занимались постепенным же выведением ее на путь стабильного роста. Неспешного. Спокойно и уверенно должны были сократиться до небольшой компании с небольшой же прибылью — а потом случилась эта история с Освобождением Духа.

Подробностей я так и не узнал. О некоторых вещах догадался, когда мы готовили Игру Девяти, но догадки свои держу при себе: Гентаро не говорит о тех событиях. Подозреваю, ему неприятно.

Так или иначе, он вернулся после непродолжительного отсутствия, с абсолютно невозможным с точки зрения ботаники растением, связями в самых разнообразных кругах и тайным обществом в роли нашего нового спонсора. Честное слово, я бы уделил всему этому больше внимания, если бы не синтезированное из этого странного корня вещество, которое потом стало основой для изготовления Сопорила.

У нас было столько денег, что первое время мне было страшно даже подумать о них. Сокращение производства? Ха! Мы могли создать свои медицинские центры, свои лаборатории, свои заводы — столько, сколько у «Крейдл Фармацевтикал» никогда не было раньше! Столько, сколько требовалось для все растущего спроса! И я был правой рукой генерального директора, а в его отсутствие — единоличным управляющим.

Можно ли было о таком даже подумать хотя бы десять лет назад…

Не могу сказать, что с тех пор у меня было много времени на рефлексию. Гентаро много времени отдавал своим новым «обязанностям» в Освобождении Духа, а сверхприбыли сами себя не получат. Пока он заваливал свою половину спальни аналитикой по морфогенетичскому полю, на моей громоздились отчеты, запросы и планы роста компании. На бумаге: мне надо было хотя бы ненадолго отрываться от монитора, ну чтобы окончательно не поехать крышей.

Да, у нас была… и есть одна спальня на двоих. Потому что иначе мы бы встречались раз в месяц по предварительной записи, а я успел привыкнуть к тому, чтобы засыпать рядом с этим большим, горячим и сильным. Просыпаться вместе все равно не получается, он чертов жаворонок и вскакивает как ненормальный в пять утра. Я считаю, что это кофе с лимоном виноват, меня с него тоже на странные вещи тянуло…

Но не на такие странные как Игра Девяти, конечно.

Не поймите неправильно: у меня нет этических преград к тому, чтобы поставить опыт на ребенке, если я знаю, что альтернатив нет. Дети такие же люди, как взрослые, и если наука требует их участия, это следует принимать и смиряться с этим.

Не самая популярная в научном сообществе мысль.

Тем не менее, поначалу меня смутила идея похищений и смертельно опасных игр. Во-первых, потому что за такое крайне легко заплатить свободой и карьерой — у сопорила есть побочный эффект в виде разрушения воспоминаний, но мы пока не уверены в том, что можем им управлять — а во-вторых, я не видел практического смысла. Польза от морфогенетического поля, если оно и существовало, явно была отдаленной и расплывчатой, «Крейдл Фармацевтикал» уже имела сверхприбыли, и в целом я просто не понимал, зачем пытаться сделать еще и из этой овечьей шкуры золотое руно.

Долго не понимал. И однажды решительно возразил.

Мы уже были в постели — да, найти иного времени, чтобы решительно возразить, я не мог уже недели две, потому что кое-кто опять работал культистом на полставки! Пришлось нести работу в сонную расслабленность между сексом и попыткой заснуть. Самое отвратительное время для деловых разговоров. Я чудовище.

Но от этого зависели наши с Гентаро жизни, в конце концов.

Он выслушал меня, весь прочувствованный монолог о наших планах, перспективах, о моих надеждах, о финансовом успехе. Дал мне выговориться. А потом просто накрыл ладонью мою щеку и несколько секунд молчал.

Я успел подумать, что или рассердил его, или усыпил своим занудством. А потом прикусил язык, потому что никогда раньше не слышал у него такого отчаяния и усталости в голосе.

— Я делаю это из самых эгоистических соображений. Каждый из этих людей, каждый из людей вокруг меня в каждый момент времени знает, что это такое — видеть лицо.

Я приподнялся, но он коснулся пальцами моих губ призывая к молчанию.

— Это как быть среди людей, которые все от рождения обладают даром… не знаю, пения? Умением определять друг друга по запаху? Телепатией? И я единственный в толпе, кто не способен на это, кто не знает самых основ и вынужден подстраиваться и притворяться, чтобы не вызывать отвращения. Если это правда, если морфогенетическое поле существует, этот дефект моего мозга перестанет иметь значение. Я смогу видеть лица, Нагиса. Я смогу понять, чем на самом деле вы отличаетесь друг от друга, черт подери! — он так ударил кулаком по кровати, что на мгновение мне стало страшно. Я боялся — его? или за него?

— Ты понимаешь, шансы на успех…

— Не нулевые. Не меньше, чем были у нас, когда мы начинали восстанавливать Крейдл Фармацевтикалс. А если бы и меньше… У меня впервые за все эти годы есть шанс увидеть твое лицо. Понимаешь?

На самом деле я не понимал. Я ни черта не понимал, потому что запретил себе понимать то, в каком мире живет Гентаро: у меня при попытках голова кружилась и от беспомощности хотелось завыть. А вот теперь…

В ту ночь я ничего не ответил. По крайней мере, словами. И после мы не возвращались к этой теме.

Сегодня к рассвету все будет уже закончено. Наши исследования сдвинутся с мертвой точки, морфогенетическое поле подчинится воле человека. И не за горами тот день, когда визуальные мыслеобразы будут передаваться по миру так же легко, как сейчас сигналы беспроводных сетей.

Сверхприбыли? О, мир еще не знает, каковы они бывают: я позабочусь о том, чтобы все возможные патенты на все связанное с морфогенетическим полем были наши! мы озолотимся!

И наши имена впишут золотом в историю мировой науки.


End file.
